


A Most Dangerous Thing

by demeter11



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: A ship no one asked for, Ageism, Clark is the smartest person in division 3, D3 has the worst security for a government facility, David doesnt realize he's the villain, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Hot Sex, Hot old dude, Interracial Relationship, Kerry and Cary are the same but different, Kerry gets Mad at Cary, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, May/December Relationship, Mutants, Psychic Abilities, Racism, Soulmates, Sydney Barrett is the worst, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, White Privilege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demeter11/pseuds/demeter11
Summary: Kerry and Cary Loudermilk are the same person. One. But what does mean?  What happens if their relationship becomes something else? Something romantic. What will their friends think?Will it be used against them?
Relationships: Cary Loudermilk & Kerry Loudermilk, Sydney "Syd" Barrett/David Haller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Something That's Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerry kisses Cary then goes radio silent- for a time.

Kerry returned with her tail between her legs along side an equally beaten up David, Sydney and Ptonomy.  
“That asshole beat us again. I don’t understand. I thought I would never say this but muscle wasn’t enough. Nothing’s ever enough against Farouk.  
I am angry. Angry, I am used to. But, I am confused. I can’t control the outcome. And I don’t like it,” Kerry said as Cary cleaned her wounds.  
“It would be unlike you, unlike us if you did. That’s a nasty shiner,” he said quietly thinking how anyone could hurt such a beautiful face.  
“It’s never been easy to be us. But, things are simple when I kick ass then they go bye-bye then I return to you.”  
“I will always be there. Until the day until I am not.”  
“Don’t talk like that. You are not going to die. I will double tap death first. He can have anyone but you,” Kerry said with fiery conviction of politician during his last desperate debate before the election.  
He looked touched and he replied, “Not you either. You got to be more careful out there. You are flesh and blood. I think you forget that sometimes.”  
“Lucky, I got you to remind me, huh?” She said almost smiling.  
He put his forehead against hers.  
“I mean it. Be more careful,” he said softly.  
“Careful. What’s that?”  
Then she did something truly unexpected. The most dangerous thing she had ever done.  
She grabbed both sides of his face and planted one right on his lips sucking the bottom one before simply walking into him and disappearing.  
He stood there stunned as he absorbed her wounds and bruises.  
“Kerry, what the fresh hell was that? Kerry?” He responded, all but ignoring the pain he was now in. Her lips overrode it.  
She didn’t respond.  
Instead of focusing on his gadgets and tech, he spent a good part of the evening trying to force her out or the very least make her respond. No dice.  
Over the course of the next three days, Cary was distracted. A very precarious thing to be in the time of Amahl Farouk.  
All his projects were suffering. If not for the Vermilion, the lab would have ground to a complete halt.  
Melanie who managed to be sober for the first time in a month came into the lab.  
“Hi. How are you?” Melanie asked.  
“I have been better,” he said soldering some contraption and making it a point not to look at her.  
“Is Kerry around?” She asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
“No. She’s been silent for a couple days now. What do you want of her?”  
“Company. Today is always hard. Having a younger woman around helps. Plus, she is a good listener. Sydney is depressing. Like I need to be more upset. She reminds me of her. Kerry, I mean.”  
“She does. Today is hard. She'd be twenty-”  
“Four. I know. So, can you get her to come out? Please. I don’t ask much of anyone. Especially you.”  
Before he could respond, Kerry popped out.  
She greeted Melanie with a smile.  
She liked her enough. She remembers liking Oliver more.  
“Want company?” She asked.  
Melanie nodded with tears in her eyes.  
Kerry offered her arm. Melanie accepted.  
She patently ignored Cary. She was not ready to receive his rejection.  
Cary mumbled out something he could barely comprehend to them.  
The two women almost skipped out of there. Leaving poor Cary alone.  
He wept in his grief.  
The number three Vermilion had a soft spot for him.  
She patted his shoulder.  
She said in singsong, “Don’t you worry. There’s a ninety- three percent chance things will go the way you have always secretly hoped they would with you and the female you.”  
He rolled his eyes and shook the hand off.  
Cary didn’t want comfort. He wanted what he had lost, he wanted Kerry.  
A day later.  
It was around dinner time on a Sunday afternoon.  
Instead of eating, Cary was trying out a new weapon that could potentially vaporize or stun an Omega mutant depending if he could get the frequency right- when Kerry decided to show herself.  
She bolted.  
Cary dropped everything and followed her.  
“Kerry! Kerry, slow down. Let’s go to our room and talk,” he pled.  
She shook her head no as her long jet black hair looked like billowing clouds of smoke or ink in water; that how fast she was running.  
In great shape for his age but still fifty-six nonetheless, he could scarcely keep up with twenty-one year old her.  
Once he did, he took a moment to catch his breath.  
She took the opportunity to speak.  
“I was going through something the other day. I am better now. So, we can put this behind us. Like I know you want to.”  
He had made his way up the stairs where she was.  
She reiterated, “Like I said we can put this behind us.”  
He got up on her. This raised no alarm bells. After all, she lived inside him.  
He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply.  
This wasn’t expected.  
Still, she kissed him back.  
Cary was as shocked as she was.  
He hadn’t planned on reacting this way. He had this whole speech against it that he had practiced in his head.  
Upon seeing her deep brown walnut shaped, mischievous peepers his plans went out the window.  
She pulled back from him.  
“Goddamnit, Cary, you are supposed to be the one who is all sensible and shit,” Kerry stomped before she pushed him against the wall and preceded to kiss him back.  
True to form, she liked being the aggressor.  
They parted after a minute or so.  
He asked, “Now what?”  
“You’re asking me?” Kerry scoffed.  
“I thought maybe you had a plan. Since you kissed me first.”  
“I just needed something real after Farouk's smoke and mirrors. And for me, that’s you.”  
He said nothing. He took off his glasses and blushed.  
They then sat down Indian style at the same time then rested their chins on their fists like they did when she was still a kid watching the Banana Splits.  
He was in his early thirties then. He was always willing to do anything for her.  
It took Kerry ten minutes to break the silence.  
“We should go to our room and take off all our clothing and see what happens from there,” she was so a matter of fact that it was frightening.  
Cary shook his head and said, “No. We owe ourselves more than that. We should go the traditional route.”  
“What’s that mean? Missionary? Oral? I have always wanted to try that. I bet you got a big one.”  
He turned beet red and said, “Well, it’s certainly not little and no, woman-child. I am talking about a date.”  
“Out in public? Around people? You want me to eat?” She turnt her nose up at the thought.  
“Like normal people.”  
“We are not normal people. I still say we should get butt, booty, naked and see what happens.”  
“That’s a tempting offer. But, I think more of you than that.”  
“All righty then. Where? When? You plan it. Its your idea. As a matter of fact. Surprise me,” she returned to him.  
He knew he could not drop everything no matter how much apart of him wanted to.  
He also knew he had to be secretive. This endeavor was nobody's business but theirs. For now anyway.  
So, over course of the next few days, he found a French- Indian fusion restaurant so she could eat with her hands without embarrassment.  
It was a good two miles away.  
He found her little black dress and three inch heels. He hid them in their room.  
That Wednesday, he made up some excuse to leave with a suitcase.  
Melanie, David, Ptomeny and Sydney was much too involved in her own pain to care while Clark suspected something was up.  
He saw them running in the hall the other day. And was stealthy enough to eavesdrop on enough of their conversation that he heard her first speech.  
In the cafeteria sitting across the way from Sydney, Clark asked nonchalantly, “Do you think they fuck?”  
“Who?” Sydney asked.  
“The Loudermilks.”  
“Eww. No. Why would they? Age difference. They are siblings.”  
“No. They are not. Its deeper than that. They’re the same. But different. So, it wouldn’t be incest as such. More like an elaborate form of masturbation. They're basically small g gods. You all are. Who else are you all going to fuck but each other?”  
Sydney stood up and said, “You are a crass piece of shit.”  
“You didn’t say I was wrong!” He exclaimed.  
Meanwhile, Cary instructed Kerry to come out.  
“Where are we? This a motel room? Decided to go with the get naked plan? It is solid.”  
Cary laughed, “No. It is a by the hour place. Just somewhere to get dressed. As you can see I already have,” he had on a smart black Hugo Boss suit sans tie with a couple buttons open.  
A year or so ago with the help of Oliver, he was living in her when he saw her lustfilly admiring a man in an ad who was similarly dressed. He was surprised how jealous it made him feel.  
She wanted to say he looked handsome but refrained. She gave him a quirky little half smile and headed to the bathroom to dress.  
She came back out an hour later in a pout.  
“I look like Breakfast at Tiffany's. I can’t fuck bitches up in this,” she said of her black halter dress with a lace overlay with a fitted belt.  
“I once saw you kill three bikers in nothing but a towel. And besides that’s why I choose black opaque tights. Can’t see your lady parts if you want to kick.”  
She pointed at her temple as if to say good thinking.  
Kerry then said, “Come on, old man. Let’s go.”  
Soon they were there.  
“Not bad. Loud but not bad,” she determined to play it hard.  
He knew this about her and decided not to be insulted. He appreciated it and laughed.  
They were led to a nice table close to the middle.  
“You order. Indian food is spicy and French food is rich, right?” Kerry asked.  
“Once you get past the heat. It's flavorful.”  
“I like it spicy. Remember that time I ate a whole jar of jalapenos?”  
“My behind still has the scar tissue.”  
“Sorry,” she said.  
He waved his hand as if to say it’s no big deal.  
“You do more for me than I do for you.”  
“Don’t talk like that. It’s not a contest. We take care of each other. You hear me?” He clutched her hand.  
She nodded.  
They continued talking back and forth about nothing really.  
When he was in the midst of pontificating about lasers, she noticed a healthy amount of people staring at them.  
One older redhaired lady in particular with blatantly pointing at them as she talked to her friend.  
“Excuse me, Cary. I got a bitch to go curse out.”  
She got up before he could object.  
“Hey you. Why are staring at us? Are we entertaining you?” Kerry asked folding her arms.  
The woman let out a wry laugh and said, “I think its sad. And cynical for a man his age to be out courting a child. He’s, what, sixty? How old are you? Twenty? It’s pathetic.”  
Cary overheard.  
“What’s pathetic is the fact your life is so devoid of purpose and meaning that you and your vapid friends feel the grade school need to put down, stare and judge two fellow human beings that you know nothing about. I have you know she’s actually older than me.”  
The women gave him a funny face.  
“Let me guess, she’s an old soul.”  
“You say that like it is an insult but she is. You however are clearly not. I am a here to tell you she was more woman than you on the day she was born than you are right now at this moment. She only messes with people that deserve it. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Come on, Kerry.” He said grabbing her by the hand and leading her away.  
“Let’s sit at the bar. Looking at that bitch’s face makes me lose my appetite,” she said.  
He agreed.  
About an hour passed.  
Deep in conversation and a little drunk, Cary took off his glasses and asked Kerry, “What color are my eyes?”  
“Duh. Blue. Now do me.” She covered her eyes.  
“Marvelously dark brown doe eyes that slant upwards.”  
She blushed and swatted at him.  
“My favorite color,” he said.  
“It's a tie between brown and stripes of any type,” she said.  
He laughed and said, “Yeah. Yours is blue. Especially royal blue.”  
“Yeah. My two favorite songs.”  
“Shit List by L7 and The Choice is Yours by Black Sheep. Me.”  
“Mr. Bojangles by Sammy Davis, Jr. And Dream A Little Of Me. The Mamas and the Papas version. And Istanbul by They Might Be Giants.”  
“Favorite tv show,” Cary said.  
Then they both said in unison, “Anything Hanna Barbera.”  
Cary said, “So much better than Looney Tunes and-”  
Kerry said along with him, “Merry Melodies.”  
“Yep,” she paused and said,  
“This is fun.”  
“It is. I wonder why we have never done this before?” Cary asked.  
“Stupid with a capital dumb,” she replied.  
“Uh-oh. I will be right back,” he said feeling the urge to urinate.  
“You and your tiny bladder,” she mocked pouting.  
“Maybe because I am always going for two,” he said in a weird flirtatious tone before kissing her, lightly biting her bottom lip before he released her.  
She watched him walk away in almost a slow clap. She knew he had an elegance about him that she never really let herself dwell on.  
“He is sexy, girl,” said one of the two female bartenders.  
“I know, right?” Kerry said having all types of dirty thoughts that she hadn’t entertained in years.  
When he was in his twenties and thirties- she had a hideous crush on him but she let it die because at the time she still looked like a prepubescent girl. She barely even had breasts.  
“He is hot as fuck for an older guy. Where did you meet him?” Asked the other bartender.  
“Work.”  
“What type of work?” She asked.  
“I work in security in the same building as him. He is a scientist. Real cerebral. He is crazy smart.”  
“Well, shit, girl. Sign me up. Are all the men there that attractive?”  
Kerry thought about it and said, “For the most part.”  
“Oh. Really?” The first bartender didn’t believe her.  
“Yes.”  
The first bartender leaned in and asked, “Tell me the truth.”  
“I did. What are you implying, Karen?” She read her name tag.  
The other bartender said, “Drop it, Kay.”  
“Butt out, Lindy.  
Is your story some type of role play kink? A pretty little Mexican princess like you working security? A guy that debonair, a scientist? Come on. Was it a personal ad? The Internet?”  
Insulted but keeping her composure, “First of all, already told you. Secondly, I am Sioux. Not Mexican. Why would you even think something like that about me? About us?”  
Feeling emboldened for whatever reason and overidentifying because her boyfriend left of ten years dumped her, she replied, “Usually when a man like him and a girl like you-“  
“Woman. I am a woman.”  
“A woman like you come in here, its nearly always illicit. He probably has a frumpy, neglected housewife somewhere and he’s out looking for a good time.”  
“Did you see a ring on his finger?”  
“He could have taken it off for all I know. Just don’t pretend this is some innocent thing. I am tired of seeing it. Women like you should be ashamed.  
What, are you an escort?”  
A couple minutes later, Cary was washing his hands when Kerry rushed in with bloody hands and jumped inside with such force she knocked him down.  
“She' s in there,” he overheard outside.  
He asked her, “What did you do, dear heart?”  
Internally, she replied, “I will tell you later. I will say this. She earned that broken nose and cracked teeth.”  
Cary face palmed as the door swung open and he was the very face of composure about what happened next.  
“Where's Pocahontas? I know I saw her red skin ass run in here,” The guard asked derogatorily.  
“Excuse you?” Cary asked feeling angry.  
“Your little-“  
“Call her out her name again and see what happens,” he said menacingly.  
Then Cary continued, ”Do you see anyone in here other than me? No you do not.”  
“Sir-“  
“Goddamn, right sir. I am leaving. Good day.”  
Cary pushed pass the security guard and walked straight to the front door noticing the bleeding bartender on his way out.  
She yelled, “Hey, someone stop that fucker and find his whore!”  
Cary then took off running. He pulled his car key out unlock the door with a click, hopped in and sped off as fast as he could.  
He drove for about an hour, clear past where they lived to make sure they escaped their clutches. Kerry was silent but he could feel her seething.  
He pulled over and exited. This was Kerry’s cue to pop out.  
“Kerry, what the actual f-u-c-k happened back there? I have never known you to run from a fight. Why did you mess that lady up?”  
“Because she was a right nasty racist bitch. And I wasn’t running away. I remembered she was a civilian. I don’t murder civilians. I was using restraint.”  
“Okay. Fair enough. What did she say to you?”  
“She commented on your attractiveness. Then the nice one asked how did we meet. I told them we work in the same building. I am in security and you a scientist. Which isn’t a lie. I told her the truth.  
She didn’t believe me. She basically called me a pro and you a john. She simply couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that an older attractive white guy would be seriously interested in Indigenous pretty me. She accused me of being an escort.  
No way she would have spoke to Syd like that. No fucking way. She would have congratulated her.”  
“I am so sorry that happened to you. She was jealous. Pure and simple.”  
“Maybe. Two different people insulted us this evening. Two. We've been out in public together before and people usually don’t act so prejudiced. Maybe it’s a sign. Maybe we should just stay what we are to each other. I never should have kissed you.”  
He put his hands on her shoulders, “Don’t talk like that. That was one of best things that ever happened to me. If not the best.”  
“You're just saying that.”  
“I have a confession. I have. I have been, uh. I have been in love with you since we were eight and I thought you were a figment of my imagination playing with my trains. I was just a lonely, fatherless and friendless, awkward white kid existing on a reservation until you.  
I always thought you were too good for me. That you could never feel that way about me. So, I preoccupied myself with other things. Especially when I grew and you didn’t.  
So when you kissed me. I knew wasn’t alone in how I felt. I want to see where this goes,” he wrapped his arms around her and asked,  
”Don’t you?”  
She nodded.  
He lift her head up by the chin and kissed her.  
They spoke for a little while longer until the sun came up in fact.  
They were all hugged up in the backseat.  
“I love the way you look in the sunlight,” he said playing with her hair.  
“It’s a beautiful sunrise. All yellow and pink. Kinda sounds like you.”  
“You know what? We ought to play hooky. Have them worry about us for a change,” Cary said daydreaming about all the things her wanted to do with her.  
“Our friends lean toward being self obsessed. I doubt they even notice we are gone. But, playing hooky sounds nice.”  
He paused and conceded, “Ready to go back?”  
“Yeah.”  
But before that they kissed again then she retreated inside him and he drove back to Division 3.


	2. Your Things Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked by Oliver and Lenny, The Loudermilks decide to make a day of it.

Five days passed. Lenny and Oliver broke in and caused their brand of havoc. 

It was clear after they tried to merge and his arm was hanging out her abdomen, that something had been done to them. 

After singing the Banana Split song to get free, Cary said, “Not much room in there.”

Kerry cheekily replied, “I thought guys liked it when chicks were tight.”

He blushed and said, “I don’t know what to do with that.”

“Let it lie.”

“I am hungry. And really want to get out of here,” Cary said quickly changing the subject. He felt like they faced their mortality enough for one day.

Neither one of them was willing to address the fact they both or either one them could have been murdered. And more so because of Oliver- a friend.

“And go where?”

“There’s a diner off the Interstate,” he said hopefully.

“You sly dog,” she said.

They made their way out. Leaving before they could be properly debriefed by Clark.

On their way there, Cary brought up David.

“I do not want to talk about him. I swear David is like Marcia Brady. Sometimes, I just want to throw a football at his goddamned nose. It’s all about him. David, David, David. And I don’t trust him. Now I am through talking about Mr. Haller.”

“I don’t trust him either.”

Fifteen minutes passed.

They were situated at a table.

Kerry looked at the menu trying to find something didn’t make her nauseous. 

As the new host body she had to get used to eating and drinking.

“I don’t understand how you or anyone can put up with this whole eating thing. You can’t just do it once and be done. Oh, no. Every fricking day. Several times a day.  
And most of the stuff that tastes good will slowly murder you. And the healthy food is so bland that you want to kill yourself or at the very least hate the laughter of small children. I guess I will have some french fries. And a chef’s salad?” She concluded.

“A chef's salad? You would be better off getting a cheeseburger. At least there is no illusion that’s good for you. And it is less calories. The salad dressing alone is pure poison. Just poison,” he said shuddering.

“What are you getting?” She asked.

“The same. I don’t feel like thinking right now,” Cary pouted. 

He was more than a little upset he wasn’t the main body anymore. It was the only way he could protect her like she protected him. He felt useless.

“Thinking is your wheelhouse. You’re a nerd. My sexy little nerd.”

He smiled. You could see his youth when he smiled.

She smiled back. You could see her world-weariness when she did.

The waitress came and they ordered.

Thirty minutes passed.

Kerry looked around and much to her delight, no one was gawking at them.  
If anything, they were all super polite and kept to themselves.

“I like it here,” Kerry said softly.

“Me, too.”

She burped as the waitress came up  
to their table.

“So gross. Excuse me. Hi,” she said to Sue the waitress.  
“Hello, gorgeous. You guys need anything else? Dessert, perhaps? We gave pie, cobbler? Ice cream. You look like an ice cream girl,” Sue said.

“Okay. That sounds fine.”

“What flavor?” 

“Uh, the white one. He likes the brown one.”

“So vanilla for you. And chocolate for him. Is that what you want?”

He nodded.

Sue walked picked up their plates and walked away.

“Vanilla is the white one and the brown one is chocolate,” he explained.

“Gotcha. They got a juke box.”

“Yeah. No one's playing with it. Odd. Maybe it’s broken,” Cary said.

“I will go see. Money,” she held her hand out even though she a wallet full of money. She figured this was a date and the boy is supposed to pay up.

He gave her his whole wallet.

There was a credit card reader on the machine.

“Ooh, fancy,” she said.

He soon came up behind her to read the selections.

“Dude, I know how to read. Go sit back down,” Kerry fussed.

He playfully nudged her and sat back down.

As she decided which song to play, Sue came with the ice cream.

“I took the liberty of turning them both into sundaes. Free of charge. I find the two of you so precious. It gladdens my heart to see two people who so clearly love each other. Your daughter is lucky to have you,” then Sue walked away.

Cary knew she meant nothing by it. It still rankled him. But not the reason one thinks.

After having chose I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis, Kerry sat back down.

“Vanilla. And fruit. Why is there so much fuit and nuts? And chocolate sauce? I don’t get this. What' s wrong?” She asked finally looking at his crestfallen face.

“This is called an ice cream sundae. And Sue thinks you are lucky to have a dad like me.”

“Whaaat? Oh, Sue. I thought she was cool. You corrected her, right? Want me to hit her?”

“Tell her what exactly? I am not even sure what we are to each other. Other than kissing, which we haven’t done in a couple of days- what are we to each other? Especially after today? I could have lost you and you me.”

“Wow. Way to turn that around there. You want to know where this is headed?”

He nodded still pouting.

“Ok,” she stood up and jumped flat footed onto the table.

“Everybody, listen up, see this guy right here? He is not my father. He is not my parole officer or my sugar daddy or my john. He's my boyfriend. B-o-y-f-r-iend. Spelling has never been my strong suit. Okay. So, no weird looks, whispers or assumptions. Okay? Okay,” she jumped down and received a standing ovation.

“Did I answer your question?” She asked.

With tears in his eyes, he nodded sweetly.

They leaned over the table at the same time. They grinned before nature took over they proceeded to kiss in rapid succession.

“You wanna get out of here?” Cary asked.

“Hell, yeah,” Kerry replied.

They paid their bill and left. They retreated to their car and drove to secluded place. They made out for the first time.

Facing potential death had bought out the lecher in them both. 

During which, Kerry made an observation.

“Your thing’s hard,” she said with a goofy grin before biting his ear.

Normally, he could hide it by either putting his jacket in his lap or adjusting himself in such a way to conceal it. He had given his blazer to her.

It was lying on his thigh when it started to grow.  
He wasn’t embarrassed per se. He was nervous about crossing the line all the way even though he clearly wanted to.

She ran her hand down the length of it. Which made it swell even more. He kissed her that more ardently.

He clutched one of her breasts.

“I don’t like that,” she said slapping his hand away.

“Can’t have that,” he leaned in to kiss her again.

With her mouth against his, she said, “Show it to me.”

He shook his head no.

“Don’t make me beg. I want to see it. If you show me yours, I will show you mine.”

“Yeah. No. If that happens you’re going to end up losing your virginity in the backseat and you deserve more than that.”

“What makes you so sure sex would happen, stud?”

In a sultry tone, he said, “I know me.”

“You’re no fun,” she pouted.

“I am tons of fun. Let’s go to a movie.”

“That’s fine and dandy. But, Mr. Winky there is very noticeable. Want me to play with it?” She said eagerly still stroking it through the cloth.

Someone is horny, he thought. That’s going to be fun later.

“It’ll get soft on its own,” he said regretting those words as soon as they left his mouth.

“I am starting to feel a little rejected,” she whined.

At this point, Cary pounced her. Kissing her so hard he took the breath out her lungs. 

He wanted to tell her what he wanted to do to her but kept it to himself. He didn’t think it was time for that yet.

She however was implacable.  
As he kissed her, she went for his fly.

She was quick and had pulled him out his pants before he could protest.

At first, she slapped at it with a disturbing childlike fascination like a cat playing with a toy.

"You're aware that it's attached me, right?"

"Sorry. I have never seen one of these upclose. It's heavy. And darker than the rest of you. Do they all look like this? Why is it following my hand?"

"Simplest explanation, it likes you."

She spit in her hand and grabbed a hold of it. 

"Do I just go up and down like this?" She moved her hand up and down.

Her grip was tight and fluid. It felt awesome and this was the first time in over a year someone that wasn't him touched him like that.

He began to moan and his breath quickened.

Kerry noticed something clear coming out of him but decided not to say anything about it.

Boys must get wet like girls do, she assumed correctly.

After about a minute or two, he instructed her to twist her hand and focus more on his large head.

The ensuing sensations caused him to thrust into her hand.

"Oh, goddamn!" He exclaimed before telling her to kiss him.

She did so with one eye open. She wanted to see what happened next. Then he came harder than he had in years.

She fascinated by what flew out him.

It also startled her little. She quit rubbing while he was still coming.

He protested.

"I thought when the stuff came out that was it," she whined resuming.

"No," he said yearning to finish.

After a minute or two, she asked impatiently, "Are you done?"

He nodded.

She knew he was. She was being contrary.

"I haven't came like since I can remember. I am crazy about you," he confessed.

She ignored him. Preoccupied by semen  
emission on her hand. 

"Looks school glue. Not as sticky. Smells like pool water. Tastes like egg whites. Nothing at all."

"Oh, Kerry," he said wincing.

"What? I have worst things splash in my mouth. Trust me," she said.

He put himself back in his pants after wiping himself off with napkins.

Out of nowhere, she started to cry.

Immediately, he embraced her. He knew why she was weeping.

"It's okay. Today was horrible. That's why I wanted to leave. I couldn't stand to be in that Godforsaken place," Cary said.

"We got to figure something out. I don't want to be out here all the time. I don't like it out here. People suck," Kerry cried.

"We have no choice."

"You have to fix this. That's what you do. You fix things."

"I will think of something. I will," he began to kiss her.

As they kissed, he ended up returning the favor.

During, he whispered in her ear, “I have never wanted anything as much as I want you.”

"Me neither. Do that again," she said breathlessly moving in time with his fingers.

They went to see Castaway then snuck into American Beauty.  
Neither of them could scarcely tell you the plot of either movie. They basically necked the entire time.  
Things even went so far, he ended up masturbating her again during the plane crash scene.

She wanted to return the favor but he declined. He said that would bring too much attention.  
After the movies, things cooled off when he brought up what happened again.

“When your hand ended up in my panties or when I molested your dick?”  
“Both of those just sorta happened. How we could died earlier. Why we were attacked? I know you are thinking about it.”

“I was scared. I hate that feeling. Last time, I felt that much fear was your prom night. Or when we were on the astral plain. I don’t want to talk about it. I just wanna forget about it. Be with you and forget about it. I am tired all of a sudden.”

“Me, too. Let’s go home.”

She nodded. He kissed her then they slowly drove them home.

Meanwhile, Clark asked Ptonomy, “You seen everyone? I saw Lame Mulder and Scully go to their room. Golden Oldies never left hers. I see you. Saw the Vermillion. Saw Baskethead. Don’t tell boss I called him that. Where are the more realistic Buffy and Giles?”

“The Loudermilks? They went out. They're allowed. They had a hard day today. What do you care?”

“I care because we all need to have a powwow minus David. He is hiding something. I can feel it. Cary does, too.”

“Yeah. We discussed it briefly. Then he decided we should give him a benefit of a doubt. He thinks that of everyone.”

“That is just dumb. That is Scully not believing Mulder even though he is right every week dumb. Look at me. Fifty-five percent of my body and eighteen months of rehab say David Haller is a threat.”

“I will give you that. You’re an X-Phile, too.”

“I got into it because my son.  
Anyway, I know if I can convince Cary, I can convince all of you.”

“I have to ask. Why do you think that about Cary and Kerry?”

“They are the very definition of co-dependent. Can’t any other person or mutant for that matter get in between the two of them. Who would want to? Can you imagine? Talk about drama.”

“Don’t you depend on your partner?”  
“Of course. I respect the Loudermilks. It’s what we don’t know about each other is one of the things that give the Shadow King the advantage. Today he attacked them. There must be a reason. I almost care about them. I am not judging.”

“I can tell you now Kerry and I have hung out before. We almost done stuff. She is a virgin.”

“What? A woman that gorge? Hell, I have thought about fucking her. I was a total poon hound in high school until I quit being in denial like you guys are. David is a problem. Not a solution.”

“Well, I don’t disagree.”

“I just have to ask. What do you know about Cary? He is nerdy and reedy. Has he ever had anybody?”

Ptonomy laughed, “They don’t know I know this but he and Melanie used to hook up from time to time. See as wife and best friend respectively they both mourned Oliver together. So they would comfort each other-”

“With their genitalia,” Clark so eloquently said.

“Yep. You know Clark. I could learn to like you,” Ptonomy said.

“That’s nice,” Then Clark limped away.

“Asshole,” Ptonomy said.

“I heard that,” Clark said.

To which Ptonomy replied, “Motherfucker, you ain’t deaf.”


	3. Like Isis and Osiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerry makes up her mind and eventually makes an embarrassing confession.  
> Sydney shows concern. 
> 
> David tells Cary what he knows.
> 
> And thanks to the Mi-go monk, Cary discovers. Kerry's most secret desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Loudermilks get nude. You have been warned.

The next day, Kerry had made up her mind about something.

  
He was asleep when she ejected Cary out of her to take a shower.  
Usually this would woke him but she made sure he was dreaming first. She kissed his cheek and he smiled in his sleep.

  
“There’s that young boy I remember.” 

  
Even though she called him old man, that was not the him she saw when looked at him or thought about him. 

  
She remembers him at thirty- six when she considered him to be his most perfect dark honey blonde, wiry yet well muscled most stylish self while she looked all of thirteen to save her life. He had even bought her braces.

  
After she took the shower, she dried off as one does and oiled herself down but didn’t do a thing to wringing wet waist length hair other than made sure it was plastered to the sides of her breasts. She grabbed a robe left out the bathroom.  
She grabbed a pair of her heels, she refused to walk in anything else. After all, it’s the only shoe that truly doubles as a weapon.  
Wish I had a fur coat. That would be so much hotter, she thought.  
She kissed Cary sideways on his mouth to wake him up.  
“Good morning, Beautiful,” Cary said so genuinely glad too see her.  
Returning his great big smile, she said, “I love your smile.”   
He scoot over and she got in bed. They kissed face to face then she pushed him down onto his back. She then straddled him.  
“What to see something cool?”   
He nodded.  
She loosened her robe just enough to display her breasts to him. They were round and full and perky. She was a decent 34D.  
He was about to raise his hands to grasp them. She held his wrists down before saying, “I said see something cool. Not touch something awesome.”  
Cary gave her a lascivious smile. It took her aback a little being looked at by him with desire. More of a dream come true really.  
He then said too quickly to be believed, “I was gonna ask permission.”  
“Yeah, I bet.   
We never really discuss it but I feel your pleasure and enjoyment like you feel my pain and bloodlust. Like yesterday, I felt it when I jerked you off.”  
“No. We don’t talk about it. I guess because the implications. We would have to discuss us and define what we are to one another.”  
“Well, I am basically naked sitting on your hard dick. So, if that’s not an indicator. I told you at the diner.”   
“We haven’t told any of our friends.”  
“It’s not their business. The people in the diner were one thing. They don’t know us. Our friends probably won’t understand. They might treat us weird. I don’t want us to go through that.”  
“I don’t care. I am surprised you do.”  
“Cary. Do you want to get laid? Maybe?”  
He nodded enthusiastically.  
“I am not ready to come out yet. So, keep those soft lips shut. Okay?”  
He pouted but agreed.  
“Like I was saying, I know you get horny a lot. Especially lately. Instead of humping on someone like a sane person, you create wild and wonderful things. Or you masturbate. It’s really good with that flashlight looking thing with the vagina on it.”  
“Oh. My God. How do you even know about that?” He turned red.   
“There’s nothing I don’t know about you.   
You usually wait until you think I am asleep or am training. I always know. Ask me how,” she said feeling his clothed erection under her spread bare seat.  
He could feel her raw heat something fierce.  
It was taking all he had not to break free, flip her on her back and take her right then and there.  
“How?” He asked hoarsely.  
“I get a lady boner and wet. Like go change my underwear wet. Like yesterday.”  
He shifted uncomfortably and she felt him twitch in his pants.   
She enjoyed the effect she was having on him. She kept talking, “And sometimes, I feel the urge to She Bop myself. Sometimes, I do, sometimes, I don’t. You absorb my pain and I absorb your pleasure. Not just horny stuff but when you eat or drink something you really like. Look at a pretty flower or admire a nice suit or nice looking woman. When you are happy, I am happy. That’s another reason why I enjoyed living in you. It's not a negative place. It’s safe and warm and full of hope. I fear I lack those things on my own. What’s it like living in me?”  
“Home,” he said simply.  
She leaned down to kiss him, letting his hands go.  
His large hands went straight for the tie on her robe then to her heart shaped ass. Lifting her robe up in the process.  
“You’re an ass man,” she said.  
He gently corrected her and said, “ No. I am a Kerry man.”  
She squealed.   
As they kissed, he sat up. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him.  
Their faces were nose to nose when he asked somehow bashful and wanton all at once, “I just got to know. Is your you know what like that right now?”  
“Like boiled okra,” it was least disgusting slimy thing she could think of to get her point across.  
His face said let me see for myself while her eyes said go on ahead.  
In tacit agreement, he slid his large hand down her tight stomach past her belly button to her fleshy, well trimmed mound. pb  
Soon, his nimble apricot colored fingers found her hard, needy tan clit. Indeed she was as wet as wet could be.  
During quick indulgent circles with his dominant right hand, she moaned quietly as he harbored a secret- he felt her pleasure as well. Clearly, she didn’t realize what her bloodlust equated to- joy.  
After about six minutes, he felt she was about to come and stopped.  
“Why?” She asked frustrated.  
He pushed her down to the bed. Her head hanging off the foot of the bed.  
Moving quickly as not to lose her interest, he crotches on all fours after opening her legs completely.  
He couldn’t help but think she had one of those perfectly formed vaginas they used as anatomy examples in science text books.  
Even her vagina is lovely, he thought.   
Soon he dove face first in it. He got straight to the point sucking her lady in the canoe as to get her off quickly and intensely because quite frankly doing stuff to her and him feeling it was driving him a little bit crazy.  
Meanwhile, Sydney was walking past their room when she heard Kerry let out an uncharacteristic scream.  
Not knowing the reason why (Cary was doing this thing with the tip of his tongue that made her see white and felt so good that it hurt,)   
She yelled through the door, “Are you all right, Kerry?”  
Cary was still working his magic on an upside down bucking Kerry when she squeaked out, “Go away. I am f-fine.”  
“Is Cary in you?” Sydney asked not knowing it was a loaded question.  
To which, she replied with a smirk, “He will be momentarily.”  
He lift his head up and wiped his mouth off and grinned wildly.   
“I know things have been crazy lately. Even for us. May I come in? I would really love to talk to you. You are the only girl here my age.”  
“I am actually fifty- six years … old. Goddayum. I had no idea. How did I miss this?” Kerry said the last little bit to Cary as he took his shirt off.   
She knew he kept healthy so he would not, well, die when he used to absorb her especially when she was injured.  
She had no idea he was fine. Like the bald, old dude on Baywatch fine.   
He literally had an eight pack and large triceps and beautifully cut wide shoulders and back.  
Sydney thought she was in distress again and tried to open the door.  
Annoyed, Cary whispered, “She has spent too much time around David. That girl is like a gnat.”  
Kerry kissed Cary, grouped his hard on then put on his pajama top and decided to answer the door.  
She stepped outside it and left it ajar.  
“Syd. I am fine. Okay?” She said annoyed.  
Sydney thought it odd that Kerry was dressed in what was obviously Cary's pajama top.  
Don’t tell me Clark is right about them, she thought.  
“I see that. What to throw on some bottoms and we talk in the cafeteria? I just need some girl time.”  
“Let me guess. You want to vent about Haller?” Kerry sighed.  
“That obvious? You’re my best friend.”  
“I am?” Kerry was shocked.  
Sydney nodded pitifully.  
A little touched by this, Kerry replied, “In the vein of friendship, I am going to be honest with you- I can’t right now.”  
“I just need a little time. Please,” Sydney asked partially wanting to separate the Loudermilks. She didn’t think it was right.  
“The world doesn’t revolve around you. I got my own shit.”  
Sydney scoffed and said, “ I know that. I-”  
“Something huge is about to happen to me. Has happened to me. I am in love. Okay? Just like you are. I was literally moments away from losing my virginity when you knocked on the door.”  
In a quiet voice, almost a whisper, Sydney asked, “Cary?”  
“Who else would I trust with my body? We are sacred to one another. I love him in a way most can’t comprehend and I know he loves me the same if not more. I know this with a perfect clarity. Please don’t see us differently. Or treat us like we are freaks. Please?”  
Sydney felt herself soften a little and took her by the shirt sleeve and said, “I could never. I am happy for you. For both of you,” she yelled over Kerry's shoulder.   
This was a lie. She didn’t approve at all.  
Cary had been listening and was utterly in tears at what Kerry said. And he was relieved his friend was happy for him.  
He opened the door and wrapped his arms around her waist and purred in her ear, “I love you, too.”  
Then he said aloud, “Thank you, Syd, that means a lot.”  
He pulled Kerry inside while kissing her neck which caused her to giggle as he closed the door.  
Leaving Sydney alone and causing her to say despite her moralizing to herself, “Goddamn, that was hot.”  
Ten days passed.  
And no one had seen much of Cary and Kerry. But they heard them that first night.   
It left little doubt about their new relationship status even though everyone had silently agreed not to bring it up.   
It seemed unnecessary. And slightly gross.   
But, not to David or Clark.   
The psychic thought it was romantic in a mythic sort of way. David was crazy about any kind of love. It gave him hope.   
Clark didn’t give a shit. Other than to smugly tell a self important Sydney, “I told you so.”  
She flipped him off.  
They vacated their room only to eat and so Cary could make a sound dampener. They both had a tendency to be loud during sex.  
Especially since not only could they feel their own orgasm but each other's too. Lovemaking for them was truly transcendent. And after her third time, they couldn’t get enough of one another.  
On this morning in particular, he rolled out of her butt naked while she still slept.  
Horny and raring to be with her, Cary kissed her breasts, taking her right areola into his mouth while gently placing three of his large fingers inside of her and his thumb on her clit using a come hither motion knowing she would be aroused because he was- he chose this method to wake her.  
“Well, good morning to me,” she said in a low growl as she moved along with his fingers to get there quicker.   
Soon she came which in turn turned Cary on even more.  
Even hungrier to enter his paramour, he reached for a condom.  
Kerry grabbed his hand and said, “Don’t worry about it. I want to feel you. Skin to skin like last night.”  
She reached between his legs and stroked it a couple times.  
He nodded and hissed in agreement knowing he had access to the morning after pill. It was experimental but he knew it was low risk and would work.   
The idea of children concerned him. He didn’t think the life they led was a safe place for a little one. Plus, after his own father, he didn’t think he would be a good one.  
A minute or two passed and she gasped as he penetrated her.  
It was still a bit of a shock being freshly sexually active. Like anything else new to a person- coitus took some getting used to.  
There was also something else that took a bit of getting used to, Cary's potty mouth during sex. He was mister prim and proper in public but get him naked and all the imp came out.   
Sometimes even before.  
It was nothing for her to be working out and for him to throw this arm around her waist from behind and whisper in her ear all the terrifically freaky things he was going to do to her later.   
Or during sex, when he would divulge in explicit terms after moaning a bit first how good it felt to be inside her.   
How soft, hot, wet, tight and pretty her cunny was, how hard she made him. How deliciously citrusy and savory she tasted.   
“You taste like Christmas,” he remarked.  
Cary told Kerry in so many words that he was addicted to her in everyway.  
But, what really would get her going was whenever he requested she come for him. The plaintive nature of his tone just got her there without fail.  
The first time he uttered those words, she had her first combination vaginal and clitoral orgasm. That was also the third time they had relations.  
Kerry on the other hand was more of a sensual moaner and name screamer than a dirty talker.  
So far, this whole hitting it raw thing was going pretty well especially when they began doing it doggy style per her suggestion.   
Five minutes on, she started moving against him pushing her hips backward into each of his thrusts causing intense sensations that drove them both kind of crazy.   
He happened to be hitting her g spot since they felt each other's pleasure- one can only imagine the moans and grunts of satisfaction.  
They were on the verge of coming together when the alarm began to blare because apparently D3 has the worst security ever for a government facility.  
Startled, he was prepared to pull out.  
Kerry was not having it.  
“You better not. The world will still be ending after we get off,” Kerry said.  
“Kerry,” he whined.  
“Stop and I will cut you and the next time you'll see me from this angle, I will be your age.”  
Not liking that noise, Cary continued pumping without argument.  
He found a sweet spot that made him describe to her in full detail how great it felt while he drilled into her much harder than usual.   
“Goddamnit. Do that again,” she huffed out of breath.  
She enjoyed the orgasm and the physical process of getting one nearly as much as the fight.  
“Harder. Pull my hair. I think I may kinda like it rough,” she let out a strange little giggle.  
He in all reality, did like violent sex. Sometimes.   
Being slapped, choked, punched, fingernails digging in his flesh, slashed and even sometimes burned with wax- he got off extra hard.   
He wasn’t ready to expose that part of himself yet. He had to learn to like pain to take on her wounds.  
Last thing he wanted to do was scare her away or even worse make her insatiable for it.  
That said, he may have looked fifty-six but they shared the same stamina. He did what she wanted and then some.  
Soon, they both let out screams as they climaxed at the same time.  
They both folded like wet paper into one another. He was on her back and literally fell into her.  
“Dude. What the fuck? I am not going to walk right for a week! I always wanted to say that,” Kerry squealed.  
“Why am I so sleepy?” Kerry asked passing out despite the alarm.   
She was sleepy because Cary was sleepy. What they just did would tucker anyone out.  
They woke up about an hour later. The alarm was still blaring.  
He rolled out of her.  
“What the hell is going on out there?” Cary asked naked.  
“I almost don’t care. I just kind of wanna stay in here with you. But, if there are asses to kick, I guess I am game,” she said a little shyly reaching for her clothes.  
“You would rather be with me than fight?” He asked.  
She nodded then looked away putting on her shoes.  
She felt Cary move her hair off her shoulder and rest his chin there. He caressed her cheek.  
“Kerry-”  
Embarrassed by the admission, she shot up, grabbed her favorite weapon- a bat with nails in it- and more or less ran out the room before he could fully respond.  
Cary continued to dress to go after her. Screw whatever crises outside the door. She was his mission.  
Last thing he wanted to do is push her away.  
He pulled himself together to go and locate his self, his woman. After all according to the Bible a man should love his woman as he loved himself.  
Instead, he came across a confused David looking for his woman, too.  
They concluded the Mi-Go monk broke free stuck most of them in their own minds.  
Everyone except Cary and David that is.  
After busting out Ptonomy and Melanie, David asked trying to be magnanimous, “Let's go find Kerry. We'll snap her out of it.”  
Cary didn’t agree but they forged ahead finding her chittering away.  
David was about to touch her when Cary slapped his hands away.  
“Cary, I just want to help,” David said earnestly with big blue eyes almost looking like a human Puss in Boots.  
“I know. Its just that she and I have a very delicate eco- system. Last time we had outside influence, it didn’t go so well,” Cary said.  
David said in a quiet sympathetic voice, “Man, I know. About you and Kerry. We all do.   
But, I have known since the first kiss. Maybe even before that. I am not judging. You two are complicated at best. You two are the same age despite the obvious. Maybe this was always supposed to happen. Like Isis and Osiris. Except Osiris was a moron. You're not. I am happy for the two of you. I envy you. To be so completely connected and integral to another person. Sounds intoxicating.”  
Cary didn’t confirm or deny.   
But, he thought, It is.  
Instead, he simply said, “Go find your woman.” Implying he had found his.  
David nodded and ran.  
With David gone, Cary put his head against Kerry's.  
At first, he couldn’t get in. This scared him a little.  
Okay, a lot.  
“Dear one, let me in. It’s me. I can’t lose you, baby. I can’t.”  
Some part of her must have heard him because he faded into her.  
The scene Cary came upon was Kerry facing away from him and standing in front of a classroom of little girls from eight to thirteen of all cultures, races and creeds.   
There was a sign in the corner:  
Intro to Deadly Self Defense for Girls.  
Her wanting to teach little girls to fight made sense given what happened to them back in nineteen fifty-eight when they were eighteen but she looked about ten, she became angry when he didn’t want her tagging along inside when he went to the prom.  
Cary had planned on doing things he didn’t want Kerry to see or know about. He wanted to keep her innocent as long as possible.  
Angered by this, she decided to run away in essence to force him to either stay and look for her then let her tag along.   
He returned her rage and didn’t go after her at all and went on to prom anyway. Again eighteen year old boy.  
After about two hours, Kerry was tired of hiding in the woods and decided to walk back home. Something an unconcerned Cary knew she would do.  
Their house in sight, four young non Native teen boys came out of nowhere. She had never seen them before.  
They surrounded her and soon they were beating her.  
At the school dance, Cary felt the blows.   
His classmates thought Cary was simply doing zany dance moves. Something he was known for.   
He knew this was happening to Kerry. He ran out of there leaving his girlfriend behind with no explanation.  
Soon one boy decided to take the brutality a step further and ripped her pants and underwear off.   
“I heard you native girls like it early,” he said squeezing her just budding, already sore breasts. The other hand reaching for her bare crotch.  
The moment he jammed his fingers into Kerry, she screamed and her mutant powers kicked in.  
She instinctively grabbed his head and put his eyes out with her thumbs.   
As he flailed and screeched obscenities, she jumped to her feet.   
The other boys felt like getting vengeance for their fallen mate. They tried to jump her again. This time, she threw them off.   
She saw a shovel and commenced to killing the boy who tried to rape her. She decapitated him.  
She killed a second boy by beating him to death with her bare hands. He was the one threw the first blow. After that, the other two ran off.  
She collapsed.  
Cary felt her surge in strength and he felt her fall. He had moved the way she moved during it all.  
By the time he found her, she was barely conscious, half naked and bleeding.  
His heart broke when he saw her.  
He lifted her up and began to apologize profusely. Then she went into him and that was the first time he took on her wounds. He didn’t mind. It felt sacred and like the least he could do.  
And after that unless it has something to so with martial arts or training or learning how to handle all manner of weapons neither of them were that keen on her coming out needlessly. He pledged he never not put her first again.  
Back to her fantasy, all the girls cleared out and she locked the door behind her. Her back was still to him.  
He heard Kerry say jovially, “The coast is clear.”  
He saw himself pop out. They French kissed. Something they had just started doing that she was really fond of.  
When they pulled away from each other, he saw himself kneeling and talking and smiling and touching at her midsection. She turned to recline against the desk.   
She was clearly, heavily pregnant.   
He almost fainted.   
It never occurred to him she would want something so well normal and fundamental and primal with him.   
This could also explained why she insisted on having unprotected sex lately.  
Kerry could sense the real him.   
“Cary, I know you are watching. That’s not weird at all by the way,” she scoffed as she turned all the way around looking like her normal unpreggers self.   
“This is your fantasy?” He asked sounding more offended than he meant to.  
“Making sure little girls aren’t helpless?” Kerry asked not wanting to admit to another embarrassing thing.  
“As admirable as that may be, you know dern well, I am not talking about that.”  
“The baby thing. The thing you were never supposed to see. You mean that thing? Why are you in my head anyway?” She said coming to terms to the realization herself. She didn’t know or rather hadn’t ever dealt with the fact she wanted one.  
“You caught the virus. I was trying snap you out if it.”   
“By staring at me? Why didn’t you catch it?”  
“I guess I am not special.”  
“I hate that self effacing shit. Claim your awesome.”  
“You want a baby? With me?” He asked lightheaded at the suggestion.  
“I don’t know. Maybe. I mean, its never been an issue or viable thing to hope for until now. I know we have- what’s the word for when people bang for the first time?”  
“Consummated,” he frowned.  
“We have done that. So, yeah, that could happen. Maybe. Maybe it already has. Condoms aren't foolproof.  
I think you deserve to be apart of the next generation. I always thought you would have a wife and kids by now.”  
“Why? I have you and our cause. That’s all I really need. A baby would be a distraction. A liability. Collateral. Look at what happened to David. Look at what Farouk did to him. He broke him. What if something like happened to him or her or them? What if it comes out like us? Or even worse yet? What if it is just human and defenseless?”  
“All human and mutant babies are defenseless,” she said getting angry.  
“I think it would irresponsible, darling. That’s all. Can you imagine?”  
Looking every bit as old as Cary if not a little older, Kerry said forlornly, “Clearly, I can.”  
Kerry fought back tears then said in a small voice, “I am tired. Let’s go to our room and lie down.”  
“Alright,” he was beginning to feel badly.  
Maybe I was too harsh, he thought.  
Kerry’s consciousness popped back into reality and she slow dragged to their room.  
“Kerry?” He asked.  
“What, Cary?” She sorrowed.  
“I hope you know I love you more than anyone ever,” he said sounding remarkably younger than usual. She heard his eight year old voice.  
“I love you more than anyone ever, too,” she replied in kind.  
Then they were quiet.  
In fact, neither had much to say to the other over the course of the next three days.


End file.
